ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Wonderful World of Utility
Utility uses his reality bending to turn the world into a weird slop of unreal events and Evan has to get it back to normal. Plot Evan was Sportacus, and Utility was chasing him. They were both using super speed. Evan jumped up, then shot an exploding ball at Utility. It knocked him down. (Evan): Don't mess with the world again! Evan picked him up and threw him off a cliff. (Evan): Earlier that day........ Kevin walked up to him. (Kevin): The narrator's supposed to say that, not you. (Evan): Whatever. A flashback started. Utility was flying around the earth. (Utility): Stupid earth. Why can't they make it weird, to satisfy when I absorbed the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix? Then, a vision appeared in his eyes. It showed a calendar bumping up very fast 3 years. (Utility): Hey, right. My 3 years has passed. Now, for my reality bending! Utility turned black. White dots appeared on him. Then, he pointed his arms at the Earth. He shot them, making the earth spin faster and faster and faster, then slow down and stop turning. Utility turned normal colors. (Utility): Now, my reign begins! Utility flew to earth. Theme song! Evan and his gang were walking. (Evan): It's been a while since danger showed up. (Kevin): Yeah. Now, we just play board and card games, and sometimes swing and go down slides. What fun is that? Suddenly, a black beam shot down in front of the gang. It started turning the scene black, then green cubes without the insides appeared. Then, the weird thing vanished, but Evan and the gang were in a world that kind of looks like the title card. (Kevin): Where are we? (Evan): I think we were teleported to another planet. Viscosia, maybe? Rocket stood up on his hind legs. He walked around, taking measures of stuff and inspecting things. Then, he came back and shook his head. (Kevin): Maybe we are still on earth. Hey, look at what happened to that lightpost! A lightpost was there, but the top of it was bended down so it formed a right angle. (Evan): That's weird. Evan ran over to it and grabbed it. He lifted up on the ground. (Evan): Super strength? And I'm not even Clawnormous! Evan threw the lightpost. It returned back to him, but the size of a boomerang. (Kevin): That was cool. I will try something like that. Kevin walked around a mailbox a few times. Then, he took out a box of crayons. He colored it until it looked like a missile. He picked it up and kicked it at the lightpost boomerang, making it explode. (Evan): My boomerang! It's gone! Oh, you are so going down! Edibility! Evan slapped the Billiontrix and became Useless. (Evan): Aww, man! (Kevin): You can't get me if you can't catch me! Kevin jumped on one of the envelopes that fell when the mailbox missile exploded. The envelope flew into the air, with Kevin on it. Then, he flew it away like a hoverboard. Rocket and Sharpoint did the same thing. (Evan): This joke will get you to come back! A lady at a restaurant once said, "Is there spinach on the menu?" Then, the waiter said, "No, I wiped it off!" Evan jumped on an envelope and flew away. Far away in China........ A Chinese boy was standing on one side of the Great Wall. Then, it fell on him as a cardboard cut-out. The boy's mom walked on the stand of the cut-out to get to the other side, but instead, started walking up invisible stairs. Then, a fish with wings flew past her and swooped her away. The screen zoomed out, where a bunch of unreal events were happening and everyone was screaming. Back to Evan and his gang....... They were zipping through the sky on their envelope hoverboards. Evan was normal. Kevin was falling off. His foot slid up the top part of the envelope, and he fell off. The envelope landed in front of him, house-size. Then, the others fell off. Rocket landed on the doorbell, which made it ring. The door opened and sucked all of the guys in. They all fell for a very long time. (Kevin): Let's add a twist to this. Let's pretend that none of these weird things exist. (Evan): Are you kidding? This is fun! TWO HOURS LATER They are still falling. (Kevin): How long have we been falling? (Evan): If you look two lines back, it says TWO HOURS LATER. (Kevin): I call breaking the fourth wall weird, so I am going to pretend that didn't happen. 30 MINUTES LATER They finally land on a mattress made out of junk. (Kevin): What a regular mattress this is. (Evan): You are taking the fun out of, um, something that has the word fun in it. Evan turns into SA and starts drawing on the walls. His drawings fly off the wall and come to life. One drawing is of a beautiful cross of a bird and a butterfly, another drawing is a stick figure. Sharpoint looks at the lady drawing and does the love whistle, then pretends to tuck his hair back. (Kevin): It's not that beautiful. It's just a drawing. That doesn't exist. Sharpoint jumped on Kevin and started beating him up. Meanwhile, Evan is making a rope from writing so they can escape. Rocket is stretching up and pulling the rope. He sticks the rope to the wall at the top, then stretches down. Kevin, Evan, Rocket, and the stick figure grab onto the rope and start climbing up. Sharpoint is fifth to grab on the rope, and sticks his arm out. He tucks the lady drawing to his side, and Kevin pulls him up. Somewhere far from there........ Utility is on earth, staring at his new creation. (Utility): Yes! Chaos! Havoc! Weirdness is everywhere! Utility walked up to a purple rectangle. He opened it like a door and walked in. He was in a fancy pizza restaurant. He ordered everything and the most fancy table there was. (Worker): That will be $99.99. Utility grabbed the worker and shocked him. Then, he grabbed his food and sat down at the table. He ate quickly with Upchuck's powers. When he finished, he grabbed onto a new lever by his side and pulled it back. The restaurant turned into a rollercoaster, and Utility went for the ride. Where Evan is....... (Evan): Ok, I'm about tired of this weird thing. (Kevin): What weird thing? (Evan): I'll play around with you now. The group of 6 walked until they saw a purple door in the sky. (Evan): I will now walk through that purple door on the ground. Evan walked under the purple door. He pretended to open it, then walked forward. (Stickfigure): I do not want to be a part of the group, but I will be helpful. The stick figure transformed his neck, arms, body, and legs into a long line that stretched from the ground to the door. He transformed his head into a car-like vehicle. They all got in except Evan. (Kevin): Get in! Evan didn't respond because he was "in a different room." Rocket stretched and pulled Evan into the car. The car drove into the door. The 5 jumped out and started running. (Evan): Yep. I'm in the room. Just like I was about a minute ago. (Kevin): Shut up. They ran and ran until they got to a floor with red stones. Kevin fell forward on the button, which made a lava pit and a rope appear. Kevin quickly grabbed onto the rope. (Kevin): Help! Evan transformed. (Evan): NME! Evan flipped across the pit and grabbed Kevin. They were both safely on the other side. Rocket stretched to the other side. Delilah started flying across the pit, but lava spurted up and damaged her wings. She started falling into the lava. Sharpoint growled and jumped onto the rope. He grabbed Delilah, pulled her up, and swung to the other side. Delilah started kissing Sharpoint for a long time. (Evan): Aaaah! My eyes! They burn! (Kevin): I think I'm going to need a gazillion eyepatches! Evan, Kevin, and Rocket started running. Delilah and Sharpoint stopped kissing and followed them. (Evan): I am going to find the source of this. Evan started running forward. Rocket followed him. They jumped into the air, and Under High Mountains and Rainbow Low Seas started. Then..... Evan and Rocket were walking inside the tree. (Evan): It is much bigger inside then it is outside. They kept on walking until they saw a painting of a creepy man with some writing on it. Rocket pointed at it, and they both ran to it. The man's eyes looked down at him. Evan looked at the man. They had a staring contest for a long time. Evan's eyes started to get red and started flinching a little bit. Then, the man blinked. (Evan): Yeah! Yeah! I win! I win! Evan was dancing while blinking many times. Then, he looked forward and saw the man, who pointed at him. Evan looked left and saw that he was in the painting. (Evan): AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! The man started running. Rocket stretched and caught him and brought him back. He pushed him behind the painting, which made him come in and Evan come out. (Evan): Thanks. You are a good pet. Rocket bit Evan. (Evan): Ah! Bad pet! Bad pet! Evan remembered that he was supposed to feed Rocket. He took out a rocket fuel bar and fed it to Rocket. Rocket brushed his head against Evan's hand. (Evan): Good pet. The acid from Rocket's skin oozed onto Evan's hand. (Evan): Acid skin! Bad, very bad, pet! Rocket put his mouth on Evan's hand and sucked the acid off. (Evan): Few. Good pet. Evan looked at his hand and saw a bite from Rocket. He started transforming into a werewolf that looked like Rocket, sort of. (Evan): Bhhadddd pettthhsssttthhhh!!!!! Rocket ripped off Evan's werewolf skin, and showed Evan in his boxers. Evan covered his boxers with his hands. Then, Rocket put Evan's werewolf skin back on him and ripped it off, showing normal Evan. (Evan): Good pet. Evan's hand was very bumpy and looked beaten up and abused very much. (Evan): Neutral. The man shook his head and came out of the painting. Rocket went in. Then, Rocket came out of the painting. Evan went in. Then, Evan came out of the painting. Then, they started twisting and turning around the painting really fast. Meanwhile......... Kevin, Delilah, and Sharpoint were walking up some crystal stairs. Kevin saw a diamond and was tired, so he leaned on it. It pushed down, which made Kevin fall off and made the stairs turn bouncy. Kevin spun around a lot of times, then grabbed onto the now-rubber stairs. He started moving around very much to get to the top. He ran back up. (Kevin): Well, that was ''not ''an adventure. Back to Evan and Rocket...... They stopped twisting and turning. Evan was wearing a duck costume, the man was wearing a supermodel costume, and Rocket was wearing a black-and-white Meap costume. (Evan): Let's rotate back. (Man): Agreed. They rotated around the painting fast again, and then stopped. The man was wearing Evan's clothes, Rocket was wearing the man's clothes, and Evan was wearing a Talpaedan costume. They switched clothes, and the man was in the painting wearing the Talpaedan costume. He fell down. (Evan): Ha! Evan grabbed the painting and turned into Lightmeraction. He stretched it at the ceiling. It stuck. Then, the painting opened and stairs came down. Evan and Rocket climbed up the stairs and saw an old trunk. The handle on the side started spinning with the jack-in-the-box music. Then, a jack with the man's head appeared. Evan beat up the jack and him and Rocket ran to the window. Evan broke it and they both jumped out. (Evan): Where are we? They were in a mostly orange place on an upside-down light purple platform. There were a lot of squares floating around and stuff. Evan and Rocket were pixelly. (Evan): Well, this can't be right. Evan ran to a place called Utility's Museum. He saw the painting, which were like The Scream and Mona Lisa. Evan was at the Mona Lisa-like painting, who swooped her hand out. She grabbed Evan and pulled him in the painting. (Evan): Ahhhhh!!!! Evan ran from the Mona Lisa, who looked creepy and wanted to eat Evan. Evan dived into the water as Crablaster and swam away. He popped out of the water in The Scream. The screamer ran towards Evan and screamed in his ear. It annoyed Evan, so he turned into Sound Sample and screeched even louder. Then, Evan flew to a door in the sky and opened it. He was in a triangular painting. (Evan): I'm safe here. Evan flew to the sky. He saw a lot of the same triangles, when a giant sea serpent popped out of nowhere. He was made out of triangles. (Evan): Anything could pop out here. Even this. Evan took his fingers and wrapped them around a portion of the painting he was in. Then, he pulled out his hand, which held a sword made up of triangles. (Evan): Engarde! Evan started fencing the sea serpent, who turned her tail into a sword. Evan stuck the tail into the sea serpent's head, turning her into a circle. Then, Evan flew in between her, which turned into a portal to outside the museum. Evan gave the sword to Rocket. But back in the musuem, a dragon stepped out of the triangle painting and flew out. Meanwhile........ Kevin's gang were walking on air. (Kevin): This is nice ground. They walked up to a black rectangle in the sky. Delilah flew to it and opened it. Sharpoint walked to it and opened the door that Delilah just opened, making 3 doors. (Kevin): Hey wait a minute, forget the twist! Kevin kept opening the door until he got a wall all the way around. Then, he opened the door up and down, forming a floor and a roof. Kevin reached in the corner and threw his hands up, making furniture fly into the newly formed house. Kevin jumped into a recliner and ate potato chips while watching TV. Back to Evan..... Evan and Rocket were running through the air, punching baddies. Then, they saw a bunch of floating walls. Evan transformed into Steve without saying his name, and started spinning around a lot. He punched baddies all around. Then, the dragon flew forward to him and breathed fire. Evan jumped, and stared in the dragon's eyes a lot. Then, the dragon's eyes had a picture of himself fighting Evan, then a line crossed it out. Evan transformed back to normal and ran past the dragon, into the fort behind him. Through the dragon's eyes, he saw Rocket and a target appeared on him. Then, on the dragon's eyes formed a picture of Rocket, then they started fighting. Inside the fort...... Evan was running past a lot of stuff. He came into a room with small tile floors, walls, and ceiling. Evan took a small tile from the floor and stuck on the wall like a button. He pressed it, and a door appeared on the opposite wall. It was too high up for Evan to reach, and the Billiontrix was charging. (Evan): Let me try this. Evan ran to the place where he took out the tile, and there was a square hole there. Evan took out the square hole and threw it back, which was now a black block. A blue block was now there. Evan kept on taking the tiles of many colors and throwing them back. When he was done, he looked behind him. The blocks formed stairs. (Evan): Sweet. Evan ran up the stairs through the door. Then, he saw another open door. Utility was standing in it. (Evan): You are behind this. (Utility): Behind what? There is no door here. Utility chuckled. (Evan): You know what I mean. Evan jumped on Utility and tackled him. Utility stung Evan. (Evan): Oww! (Utility): I have all the powers of Ben's aliens. (Evan): You think that he is real too? Seriously? I guess we need to have more episodes about traveling places to find him. (Utility): Breaking the fourth wall is not on my agenda. Utility started fighting Evan. Utility punched Evan out the door. Evan was about to jump back in, but Utility moved his door to the side and Evan hit the wall. He tried again, and Utility did the same thing. It kept happening. (Evan): Stop doing that. Evan reached on the ground a pulled up a door. He shoved it into Utility's door, closing it. (Evan): Ha! Utility opened the door and pulled Evan in. They were in the sky above a playground. The watch recharged, so Evan transformed into Feet Balled. (Utility): Try beating me when I can do this! Utility reached left and grabbed a door, then shoved Evan behind the door. Evan opened a door under Utility and flew out. Evan pushed Utility behind his door. Then, Utility came out another door and pushed Evan behind that one. They kept taking doors and pushing the other one behind them. Then, above Utility, Evan pushed open a door which fell on Utility and pushed him down to the ground. Evan transformed into Emotion and landed on the ground. (Evan): I feel pretty happy right now for defeating you. Evan shot a beam at his mouth at the door, destroying it and trapping Utility inside. (Evan): And now......... Evan looked up and shot a beam at the sky. It covered the whole earth, turning it back to normal. Evan transformed into Sportacus to survive the blast. Utility appeared out of nowhere. (Utility): You think I'm going somewhere? Utility chased Evan. Then, Evan jumped up and shot an exploding ball at Utility, knocking him out. (Evan): Don't mess with the world again. Evan picked up Utility and threw him off the cliff. (Evan): Earlier that day......... It fast forwarded through the adventure really fast. (Evan): Earlier that day......... It fast forwarded through the adventure really fast. (Evan): Earlier that day........ It fast forwarded through the adventure really fast. (Evan): Earlier that day........ Kevin walked up to him. (Kevin): Dude, seriously, stop. (Evan): Just one more time. It fast forwarded through the adventure really fast. THE END Category:Episodes Category:Ultimatehero Category:Evan Billion Category:Evan Billion Episodes